sandman
by boobunny33
Summary: when Gaara and Naruto head to college to get away from their family when they met this is my first fanfic I DONT OWN NARUTO
1. on the way

Gaara was sitting in a plane on his way to Konoha College, where you could be yourself without judgment. He had gotten in on a scholarship that his friend naruto had begged his grandma ,who ran the school and its all girl school as well, to have him accepted and be his roommate which led to her calling and telling Gaara he had a full scholarship to the school if he kept a B average and stop naruto from doing anything that would land him in jail. He was happy to finally be away from his father who kept trying to get him to be a lawyer, and to marry the daughter of his father's boss; even after he told his dad he was gay and wanted to be a english teacher_ not_ a lawyer. His father claimed it was his house so his rules; that ment law school and the CEO's daughter or nothing. Gaara picked, like his siblings, his dreams over his father's; therefore, he asked his friends for help.

Now thinking back on the last few weeks as he wait for take off, he could wait for his dad to find out that he had left and the best part was that he couldn't stop him. Gaara relaxed and was finally on his way to freedom.

-bunny-

Neji Hyuga was in sitting in a car wanting to die because of jetlag and a pounding headache. He had been on planes for the last three days to get to Konoha before the school year started, to get settled in. He was going to same college that his cousin Hinata was attained, because she was home sick and his uncle told him to go; not that he needed to anyway. He loved her like a sister not that he would admit out loud.

He saw the campus come in to view.

He text hinata that he was almost there and would see her when he was done moving in. Neji was happy due to his roommate being Sasuke Uchiha; his childhood friend.

The whole campus made up by the college buildings: two dorms houses , a dining hall and a sports area ( think of any sport and its most likely here)

Neji went to his dorm. In his housing area there was a living room, two bedrooms (with a desk, shelf, dresser, and a closet in each) and a wide kitchen. He then went to his room and decided to rest his eyes for a while.


	2. get ready

just want to say thanks to rye onixg for helping me with editing- bunny

* * *

Gaara had just walk into his dorm, when the big blond ball of energy- known as Naruto- tackled him out the room "you're finally here!" he stated frantically

" Now we have to get ready!" Naruto said as he dragged Gaara back into the room

" Get ready for what?" Gaara ask in a confused tone " Classes don't start until next week."

"No, we have get ready for the party I got the dresses."

"dresses….HELL NO! WE ARE NOT WEARING DRESSES I GOT GROPED BY KIBA LAST TIME!"

" That was your fault," Naruto snickered at the redhead " he was drunk off his ass and you had the same dresses as Hinata." Naruto said in a sing song tone " I'll be with you the whole time anyways, and the theme is the roaring 20's."

" Where are the dresses I'm picking first." Gaara dead panned " Be glad I like the 1920's"

Naruto ran into his room grinning and comes back with two short strapless dresses one was sky blue with matching wedges the other dess was sea from green with lace gloves and matching pumps. " I get the green one now got get changed and come back with your flat iron and the headbands" gaara said

" Should I wear a leg band with this." naruto asked

" Sure, don't forget to pay your pimp." Gaara joked watching Naruto blush and trying to say something " next time you won't let Kiba be a pimp for halloween."

"that was two years ago drop it baa-chan was so mad that I was in jail for… just... drop it"

"Go get ready" Gaara ordered going off to get ready himself.

* * *

Neji was woke up by Sasuke tossing a white tux on him. " Get the hell up I'm not babysitting Hihana tonight."

" What do you mean by that?" Neji asked sitting up to glare at Sasuke

" Theres a huge party tonight base off the 1920's and a lot of people are going and some mutt has his eyes on her." the ravenette said in his relaxed tone

" Get ready, I'll meet you in ten minutes" Neji said with anger in his voice.

Ten minutes later Neji and Sasuke are dressed in tuxes and fedoras rests on their head; now they are on their way to the party.


	3. lets party

**I would like to say thaks to my beta rye and I am asking for help I have my next two ideals for fanfics but I cant pick what fandom so I made a poll and would like for you to do it so I can get started on them before school starts **

_**I do not in any shape or form own Naruto.**_

* * *

When they got there the party was in full swing, Neji spotted Hinata dancing with two girls. Him and Sasuke went up to the group " Hello Hinata." Neji said in warm tone "H-hi Neji, these are my friends Naruto and 'Ga-gaara'." she said shyly as point to the other girls.

"Wait dobe-" Sasuke asked in shocked tone looking Naruto up and down taking in his feminine form.

"What teme?" Naruto said, mad that he was only there for a minute before Sasuke started being a jerk " if you want a fight I can still kick your ass in heels!"

" You two are guys?" Neji asked just to make sure

" Yes, got a problem with that?" Gaara changed

"Not at all the problem is that are friends are going to kill each other." Neji said taking in all of the pretty red head thinking how good he would look begging Neji to take him.

" I was going to say you look nice and ask if you would like to dance." Sasuke said

" Um... sure" Naruto said as his hands were wrapped in sasukes cool hands and pulled to the dance floor " Wait i can't just leave gaara by himself" his word not making it to the raven.

"Naruto, don't you dare leave me alone!" Gaara yelled pissed off that he got ditch.

" May I ask you to dance?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Gaara said just as a slow song started to play the held each other and danced. they were lost in the moment they didn't see Sasuke and naruto had came back. the boys were having fun until they heard two high pitched noises screech into their ears.

" Sasuke my love! And Neji you're here too!" from their fangirls, they wanted to run away but they didn't want to leave their cute little blond and fiery redhead.

However, being ripped apart by crazy girls was not an option so they pick up Gaara and Naruto and ran back to their dorm room and shut the door only to hear pounding on the door along with " who the _hell_ are those sluts with you!" yelled the fangirls.

'_Slut_? Who the hell do the cunts think they _are_?' The two boys thought collectively, that's when Gaara and Naruto walked to the door and yelled " their boyfriends!"

" So if we're dating dobe," Sasuke picked Naruto up and began walking to his room with a squirming blondie in his arms " you're sleeping in my room with me." Smiling at the luscious teen in his arms.

* * *

Gaara walked to Neji's room " do you have something that I can sleep in.?" Neji handed Gaara a shirt and watch him go in to the bathroom a few minutes later he was look at Gaara's tattoo thinking about it try to remember what the kanji means "it means love" Gaara said.

" What?" Neji asked, and was replied with "my tattoo it means love, that's why you're staring at it right?" Neji nodded look at Garra seeing the shirt stop just below his butt.

" Um... so are we dating?" questioned the raven-haired teen.

" You tell me. " Gaara scoffed who then kissed Neji on the check and slid in the bed.

* * *

" Teme I need something to sleep in?" Sasuke mused as he playfully grab a shirt and held it above his head;

" It'll cost a kiss dobe." Naruto accepted Sasuke's game and decided internally ' Oh why not.' The said teen slowly approached the ravenette and lightly pushed him down onto the bed; not letting his deep azure eyes leave the dark voided ones. Straddling the teen, the blondie saw the need observe the lust-filled orbs staring intesely back at him. Slowly, unconsciously, he lowered his core and pressed on the teen beneath him; their lips lock and both melted into it.

Sasuke and kissed him forgetting about the shirt, he deepened the kiss till the need to breathe was too much, feeling his dominance urge, he rolled to his left and eventually was hovering over _his _cute blond. _'His? are you crazy Sasuke?' _he thought; but evidently his body now had a mind of his own. Sasuke attack Naruto's neck making the blond moan and arch his torso against Sasuke.

Once they broke apart, they laid there, on the small bed with no sound but their own painting; their bodies flush against each other. That was until Naruto got up and turned around, " well, g'night." Naruto sighed; picking up the recently forgotten shirt and entered the bathroom to change, and when he came out into the room he asked;

" So...where do I sleep?"


End file.
